This Love
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: Hey guys this is a lot more angst filled than what I usually write. I know its not a good summary but the story is amazing. (To me at least.) E/O of course. One-Shot


A/N This is a little more angsty than what I usually write but I am so proud of it. This is one of my favorite things I have ever written.

Okay I just realized that I had edited this story before I posted it but forgot to post the edited version (I accidentally chose the wrong document) I hope the edited version is much better

Disclaimer: Law & Order SVU doesn't belong to me even though I wish it did.

Olivia Benson looked around the bullpen and sighed. Her head hurt and her body ached. She missed him and couldn't wait until they caught the son of a bitch who was torturing people. She looked at her new partner's desk and immediately remembered the last time he had sat across from her during a rough case. She felt her phone buzz and grabbed it.

_"Hey angel." The message read "Hey." "Are you okay?" "Yes and no." "What does that mean?" "I need you here but I know you can't come back." "Sweetheart I would if I could. I saw the news do you need anything?" "Other than you? No." "Okay well I have to get back." "Okay I love you." "I love you too." "Bye I'll call you later." Olivia replied before sitting her phone back down._

"Hey Baby Girl." Fin said

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should go catch a few in the cribs."

"No you guys need me here.""Liv." "What?" "Amaro, I, Munch, and Rollins can manage here long enough without you now go or do I have to tell Cragen." Fin threatened lightly

"Ugh Fine!" "Baby Girl we're all worried about you." "Why?" "You haven't been the same since he left." "I know that Fin." "Baby Girl you have to let him go." "Fin listen to me and don't Baby Girl me! My best friend left without a word and I don't even know if he's still alive!" Olivia yelled lying through her teeth as tears of anger formed in her eyes.

"Liv." "Don't Fin." "But." "Fin! Leave me alone! I'm a big girl!" "Tutuola! Stand down!" they both jumped as they heard their captain yell. "And Liv get in here." He continued his voice softening. Olivia blinked attempting to hold the tears back as she walked to his office.

"Liv. What's wrong?" Don asked "Damn it Don." "Look Olivia I know what you're going through." "No you don't I wish people would stop saying that. He's the only one that could ever know!" "Who is he Liv?" "You know who it is." "No I don't." "Don he probably called you the minute he decided." "What happened?" "He left again." "What?" "He fucking left. It would've been easier if I didn't know." "What do you mean?" "Do I have to spell it out Don? The man I'm in love with and the father of my child left. He left he reenlisted and damn it I'm terrified!" Olivia yelled the tears finally falling.

"Oh my. When did he reenlist?" "A year ago." "When did he leave?" "2 months ago." "Liv come here." "Why?" "Look Liv he has been in love with you for years." "I know that's why I'm taking it so hard." "When did you find out?" "3 weeks after he left." "Liv how far along are you?" "12 weeks that's why I stopped drinking coffee." "Does he know?" "No I found out the day after he left and I haven't been able to tell him." "You need to he deserves to know." "I know but I'm terrified that the moment I tell him nothing will be the same." "What do you mean?" "I'm not scared of telling him I'm terrified that the moment I do he's going to do something stupid and end up dead." Liv said her voice cracking then she heard a voice that she would know anywhere.

"Fin damn it let me in there!" He yelled

"No damn it you left. You broke her." "Fin I couldn't stay." "I understand that but you could've at least contacted her." "She really didn't tell you did she?" Elliot said tears in his eyes as he thought about all the pain he had caused her. "Look man I know you wish you would've come back sooner but Elliot you need to let her go." "Fin I can't do that." "Why did you leave then?" "Fin for months after Jenna I-." Elliot started only to be interrupted by the voice he would know anywhere. The one that made his heart beat faster every time he heard it.

"Oh my god!" Olivia said as she looked out the window and saw him. "How?" "Liv I have no idea what he's doing here but if you don't go stop him and Fin they're going to end up punching each other." "I know I'm just in shock he said he would never come back here." "Well Liv obviously you mean as much to him as he does to you. Now go calm them down." "Okay cap." Olivia said her voice stronger.

"Fin for months after Jenna I-." She heard Elliot start before she walked out of the office and interrupted him

"Fin its okay I'm not broken. In fact I'm stronger than ever." "But." "No buts. Look Fin after Jenna, Elliot was a mess. I don't mean he felt guilt."

"Liv." Elliot begged "No El I went through it with you and know how hard it is for you to talk about it and well I need to tell them the truth anyway." "Okay Livia." "Fin for as long as I can remember Elliot was the tough one, the one I could talk to without fear of him leaving me. The problem is he didn't leave." "What?" "That's what I said when I found out. IAB found something that they used against him. They forced him to leave. Do you remember that 4 week vacation I took a year ago?" "Yeah." "Well that was to help Elliot, he broke down and started drinking. He didn't call me because-." "I didn't call her because I couldn't." Elliot said tears running down his face

"I was fucking terrified. Not of her but myself. I had become a monster. The only reason I'm still standing today is because of Liv." "Elliot you don't have to say more." "Yeah Liv I do." "Elliot man if I had known I would've done something." "Munch you couldn't do anything." He laughed bitterly "Not even my own kids could do something. Liv somehow broke me out of the shell I had become and saved me." "Damn man." "Fin I've been in contact with Elliot for over a year. It took three weeks to break him out of his shell. I used the extra week to actually talk to him." "Fin I'm sorry for leaving Liv like that, but I came back today for a reason and before I forget I need to talk to her about something." Elliot said before walking over to Liv.

"First of all, How?" Olivia asked

"Well apparently putting a former cop on base isn't a good idea." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Honestly I wanted to surprise you." "Elliot." "Yeah Liv." "Shut up and kiss me." "Of course angel." Elliot said before kissing her gently on the forehead "Elliot." "Yes baby." "Cragen knows." "Good makes this easier for me to do." "What are you planning?" "Well for that I have to go out to my car for a second." "Okay then, but hurry back." "I'll be right back." Elliot said before walking out.

As Elliot walked down to his car his heart was pounding. He knew what he came here to do and it terrified him and at the same time he knew it was the end to something but the beginning for something better and brighter.

As Olivia heard the door to the bullpen open she turned and smiled as she recognized the look on Elliot's face, one of pure determination and love.

"Olivia, angel." Elliot said once he reached her

"Yes?" "Liv, I told you this once and I know that I will never forget it but I have to say this again." "El no you don't I know." "Yeah you do but I still need to say it at least once when we're not alone." "Okay then as long as you tell me why you call me angel." Olivia teased

"Olivia there is something you don't know about me." "What?" "Well Liv the reason I call you angel is because for so many years that's what you were to me, you were my guardian angel. Liv that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You not only saved me but you saved my kids too. Liv they love you especially Kathleen. I know you don't like anybody taking care of you but I'm hoping that you will let me for the rest of our lives." Hearing this Olivia, Cragen, and Fin gasped while Munch just smiled

"Liv I'm not getting down on one knee and you know why, but I am asking if you would be willing to let me be your protector like you've been mine for all these years." "Elliot you know I had fought a losing battle with myself for years trying to convince myself that I didn't love you." "Liv I was the same." "Elliot you have been a constant in my life for years and now you'll be a constant in our lives." "Was that a yes?" "Yes." "Whoa wait a minute our lives?" "I was wondering when you would realize but yeah El our lives." Olivia said smiling as he placed his hand gently on her stomach

"Hey there little one I'm your daddy. I love you and your mommy very much." "Elliot I think it's time." "For what?" "One you need to get up here now." "Why? I'm perfectly fine right here." "El." "Yes angel." "Kiss me." "Okay but first I need to do something." "What?" "Give you this." Elliot said before pulling out the little box he had gotten earlier and taking out the ring and putting it on her finger.

"Olivia Benson I am so hopelessly in love with you." "Elliot Stabler you drive me crazy sometimes but I am hopelessly in love with you as well." Olivia said before Elliot leaned in for a kiss that was replicated multiple times over the years, at their wedding, and when their little angel Penelope Marie Stabler was born.

THE END.

A/N Yes it was a little more dark than I normally write but I couldn't resist. I am so proud of this. Please review I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
